KeenanXTavishXNiall
by Ms. M Rated
Summary: Yaoi fic with Keenan/Tavish and then some Tavish/Niall. Maybe I'll end it with some Keenan/Tavish/Niall! :) Very gay fic, don't like, don't read. Rated M for sexual content.
1. KeenanXTavish

Keenan is in his room panting heavily. He made a vow never to mate with any woman unless she is his queen. Hundreds of years of sexual frustration comes out in quick bursts. Today is one of those days he feels like he's going to explode. The issue is: he can't get off. He's tried everything! Porn, books, magazines, everything he could think of. But nothing helps. He's hard as a rock and can't jerk himself to orgasm. Not even close. In anger and frustration he starts to toss around; rubbing himself between his legs, on his bed, with his hand, every possible way he could think of rubbing and getting off. Again, nothing helps.

"Your majesty?" Keenan hears a voice he's gotten used to over the years. "Are you alright?" It's Tavish. His most trusted advisor. You could even call him Keenan's right hand man.

In the blink of an eye Keenan covers his length with his plush blankets. Tavish must already know what's going on with his dear king but now Keenan wonders how long he's been watching.

"I'm fine!" Keenan stutters, pain growing in his cock. "Everything is fine!"

"Are you sure your majesty? You look red and you're out of breath. Are you sick? Should I call a healer?" Tavish asks politely. Concern is all over his face. Perhaps he didn't see what Keenan was doing.

"No!" He shouts. "I...uh...I'm just..." He blushes and looks down at his erection through the plush blankets.

"Oh. I see." Tavish smirks with wisdom and arousal. "Should I leave you to it or should I help?" Tavish asks happily. Keenan weighs his options. It would be nice to have some help.

"What do you mean by help?" Keenan narrows his eyes. He's not gay so fucking Tavish or having Tavish fuck him is out of the question!

"Nothing serious. Just a hand job. Maybe a blow job. Which ever suits you best." He bows slightly in respect.

"Let's start with a hand job and go from there. " Keenan commands as he beckons Tavish over with a quick gesture. He doesn't want this to be too personal."Of course sire." Tavish says and walks towards his king seductively. He pulls the covers away from the needy area and takes no time in gripping it hard. "This won't do." He says after a few strokes. "No wonder you can't do it yourself. You're not using lotion." Tavish shakes his head in disappointment.

When Keenan first figured this out he never used lotion and thought of it as more of an addition that he didn't require.

"There is a bottle in my bathroom." Keenan informs his advisor and Tavish promptly goes to retrieve it.

"Lavender scent." Tavish smells the bottle before squirting it on his hand. The smell of lavender helps him when he courts women.

Tavish takes seconds to put the cold lotion on Keenan's length and start rubbing. Tavish is right, lotion helps a lot. Within moments Keenan becomes a mess, thrusting into Tavish's hand. Tavish fondles Keenan's balls with the dry hand while he continues rubbing with the other. He soon created a pattern: pull up, rub the tip with his thumb, twist down, grip, repeat. It was heaven on earth for Keenan. Orgasm was just around the corner for him while Tavish started thinking of ways to get Keenan to repay him in a similar way.

Keenan started trusting faster and moaning loudly. His fingers nearly burn through the sheets as he grips on for dear life. The well kept bed started squeaking with how much movement Keenan was making. He could only imagine making the bed louder with his queen. It would be amazing! But his thoughts are interrupted when an extra wave of pleasure falls on him. The wave gets heavier as heavier with each movement Tavish makes.

"Ah! I'm-I'm cumming!" Keenan shouts as he grips his blankets even tighter and thrusts wildly into Tavish's hand. "FUCK!" Keenan shouts loud enough for the whole court to hear as white liquid spurts out of his cock. His body goes limp while Tavish gently milks the rest of his load.

"Thanks." Keenan says with a smile. He would have to recruit Tavish to do this more often.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you later on." Tavish says and makes his way to the door. He turns off the light and let's his king sleep the rest of the day. Keenan probably just had the best orgasm of his life, that's going to take some time to recover from.

"Need some help with that?" Niall asks Tavish when Tavish quietly shuts the door to his majesty's room. Tavish looks down at his tented pants. If Niall didn't help then Tavish would have to do it himself. That's no fun.

"Would you mind?" Tavish asks below his breath. He knows that Niall is as bi as they come. Tavish has laid with him before and he's not too bad a fuck.

"You know me." Niall pulls Tavish in for a kiss before leading him to Tavish's bedroom.


	2. TavishXNiall

After Tavish and Niall get to Tavish's room they start stripping their pants and underwear off and within a minute they were on the bed and rubbing against each other. Their lips clash together and their teeth make a sharp clicking noise when they collide. Niall wastes no time with thrusting his tongue into Tavish's hot mouth.

"Did you lock the door?" Tavish asks between kisses. He can barely talk due to his heavy breathing. This is what Niall does to him.

"Damn!" Niall curses and glances at the unlocked door. "Just ignore it!" Niall almost commands. He seems more desperate for the fuck than Tavish.

A few minutes pass with both men rubbing and grinding on each other while holding the wet steamy kiss. Tavish keeps thinking about the damn door, waiting for someone to walk in and see them half naked and grinding. Nobody has ever dared to walk into Tavish's room though, it's just an irrational fear he has.

"Fuck." Tavish hisses as he pushes Niall away. "I can't do it." He stands and nearly jogs to the door 10 or so feet away and locks it tight. With a pleased sigh he turns to see that Niall followed and is very close to Tavish. The poor man really is desperate.

With a swift tug at Tavish's hips their lengths clash and it's back to rubbing. Tavish twists them around and smashes Niall against the door, pressing his hard erection against Niall's equally hard erection.

"Hold on!" Niall pants and pushes Tavish far enough away so that he can kneel down and start viciously sucking on Tavish's hard cock. Niall always was good at sucking and deep throating dick. Tavish's long penis reaches the back of Niall's throat easily, the same way it's done before. The feeling of Niall's hot, wet throat never gets old. All Tavish can do is watch as Niall bobs his head up and down the slick shaft and hiss cuss words. Curse words always go straight to Niall's cock, making it twitch and throb.

Just before Tavish is ready to cum Niall stands back up and throws a leg up to Tavish's waist.

"Fuck me." Niall demands. Tavish pulls Niall's other leg up to his waist and places his dripping wet dick at Niall's entrance. Niall's back slams against the door and Tavish has he fleeing fear of someone hearing. He can deal with that issue later.

"Ready?" Tavish pants with a grin and m waits for Niall to grin back. With one smooth thrust he penetrates Niall's tight ass and wastes no time in pounding his hole. Niall throws his head back and moans deeply. They know how each other like it and they hit all the right buttons at the right times.

"Hah~" Niall groans and grips onto Tavish's shoulders, helping him thrust faster and faster. "I'm close!" He warns and Tavish thrusts harder and deeper. Niall groans as cum spurts out and covers their shirts. Tavish follows soon after as all Niall's muscles tighten around him.

"Shit!" Tavish hisses and rides out their orgasms. He braces himself against the door with Niall in the middle. Cum spills out of Niall when Tavish pulls out.

"That was just what I needed." Niall huffs happily as he pulls on his pants. "I will probably be back tomorrow night. Your turn to have your ass raided." He winks and leaves the room glowing with post-orgasm glee.

"I can't wait." Tavish grins to himself and lays in his bed, taking off his shirt to lie completely naked. Sleep comes swift and welcomed. It was a good day today.


End file.
